


Stars

by GivenTheChonce_x (LoveAndChonce_95)



Category: Cricky - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Family, Fatherhood, Love, M/M, Siblings, aren't they the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndChonce_95/pseuds/GivenTheChonce_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairly common evening in the Aveiro/Regufe household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lele28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lele28/gifts).



> Twitter thread so pretty short.
> 
> Enjoy !

°

 

Cristiano gets home after training for hours, exhausted like rarely. He's been forcing himself more than usual to get over his injury. He's been getting better, feeling his knee resisting all work outs and not twisting under him. He's still in pain some days, like tonight.

He tries not to favour his right leg while shedding his clothes and putting on white bathing shorts, planning on a relaxing pool evening with his baby boy. A simple and light dinner for both of them, a short swim and a bed time story like he loves telling him.

 

He heads for the living room, thinking it's weird he hasn't heard any scream or laughter from his boy. 

 

He finds Junior asleep on the couch and smiles because of course. He feels his eyes sting when he notices that he isn't alone, his little hand tucked in a grown man jeans' pocket, his arm resting across the man's stomach, comfortable. 

 

Ricky. His baby man.

 

Man and boy asleep on the sofa and his heart is rejoicing. He can see Ricky's protective embrace on his little boy and he's never been happier. He knows Ricky loves Junior as his own. Since the start he's never done anything but treat him as his own, his little shining star as he calls him. 

 

«  _Minha estrelinha. »_

 

Cris whispers, smiling. He takes his phone and snaps a pic, locks it, keeping the image burned under his lids. 

 

The thing is, they are absolutely beautiful. His little boy with his curls and tanned skin, little legs and little arms attached to his " _papá_ "; his man with his crinkles and deep eyes and that gorgeous, gorgeous smile of his. 

 

Cristiano feels a tear escaping his eye and whips it away because he's happy. He's worked hard for that happiness. Ricky and him... They never had it easy. They still don't, honestly, but they've learnt to work it out. Together.

 

The first time he'd kissed Ricky, his heart had stopped for a minute, fearing he'd spoiled their friendship. 

 

The first time Ricky had said « I love you », his heart had tried escaping his chest to wrap around that amazing teeny tiny man.

 

The first time they had a huge fight, you know the kind - harsh words, raging voices, angry tears that neither would admit to -,Cristiano worked out for five hours before crawling back to bed and crying his sorry into Ricky's just as sweaty chest.

 

The first time Ricky proposed, Cristiano got scared. He felt he was putting his career in danger, not seeing that all Ricky wanted was being his rock. All Ricky wanted was to be his one constant in life, professional support and personal shoulder to lean on. He didn't answer.

 

The first time Cristiano proposed, Ricky made him promise to stop being such a brat and believe him when he said he knew his career was number 1.

 

He said yes. And proposed again a year later. 

 

The first time Cristiano mentioned having a baby, Ricky made love to him all night.

 

The first time Ricky held Junior, Cristiano cried for an hour straight. 

 

He'd done it. He'd found his forever. He was convinced then and still is now. 

 

Cristiano lowers himself next to Junior, the little man having moved and being now literally on Ricky's chest.

He places a hand on his back, and stretches to kiss his baby curls he's inherited from him. Then he kisses Ricky's temple, soft and long.

The skin is warm under his lips and he feels it crinkling after a few seconds. 

 

«  _Boa tarde amor. »_

 

«  _A estrela chegou._  »

 

They kiss, unhurried.

 

They kiss again, tempted to deepen it, on the edge with quick tongues pointing out tentatively. 

 

«  _Paaaaai_ ? »

 

Ricky giggles, the little voice interrupting them. 

 

« Hi baby boy. You had a good day ? »

 

« Always with papá. You trained well ? »

 

« Yes my love. All well. Wanna eat ? »

 

« Can I get _ananás_ and kip the soup ? »

 

« Skip, Cristiano. And no, you're eating it. »

 

The little boy pouts but he quickly forgets about it to hug his daddy and run to the kitchen. 

 

They eat, the air filled with Cristianinho detailing his day, Cris all smiles. 

 

Ricky tangles their fingers on the table and it's all easy and comfortable. Familiar by now. 

 

« Junior, get your swimming shorts on and papá wet. »

 

Soon Ricky is drenched but laughing out loud with Junior on Cristiano's shoulders, splashing away. 

 

«  _Estrelinha_ , it's time. Shower and bed. » 

 

The little boy takes off, knowing he can't discuss his bed time and frankly, he's exhausted. 

 

Cristiano sits on a lounge chair, sighing.

 

Ricky stands behind him, hands coming to his shoulders, massaging deeply. 

 

« You sure you're alright, love ? »

« Yeah, I'm just.. » 

« In pain ? »

 

Ricky knows him so well. 

He feels arms sliding down his pecs, lips in his hair, a mouth traveling to his jaw. It's comforting and perfect.

 

« My knee is bugging me today. »

 

Ricky looms over him, forcing his head back, kissing his lips softly. 

« Spider-Man style. »

 

Cris laughs.

 

« Baby.. »

 

Ricky frowns, faking irritation. 

 

«  _Pronto, pronto_ , baby man. »

 

« Better. »

 

Cris nuzzles back into him, feeling warm and protected. 

 

«  _Amo-te_  »

 

« I love you too, _minha estrela_. »

 

 

« Love you three, daddies. »

 

Junior comes running at Cris who opens his arms willingly.

 

_« Meu campeão. »_

 

They stay embraced like that for a while, all three happy and contended with their family. 

 

Junior starts yawning soon and Cris carries him in to his bed. He knows that Ricky has followed them to kiss their son goodnight. 

 

« Dream well _estrelinha linda_. »

 

Ricky rests a hand on Cris shoulder before exiting the room, aware that this time is always very important for them.

 

Cristiano picks a book and reads to his son, his voice soft and low in Portuguese. 

Junior's lids keep dropping so Cris kisses his forehead.

 

« Daddy ? »

«  _Diz campeão. »_

« Am I going to have a little sister ? »

« Yes love, we're going to have a baby. »

 

« Will you love her more than me ? »

 

« No ! No baby, why do you think that ? »

 

Cristianinho raises his shoulders as if to say "I don't know". 

 

« Cristiano, _meu anjinho_. You know how grandma Dolores has a lot of grandchildren like you ? All your cousins ?"

 

«  _Sim_. »

 

He slurrs the "s" into a "ch" like when he was barely speaking. 

 

« Well, do you think grandma loves you less than the others ? »

 

«  _Não_. »

 

« Then it's the same. Daddy has a place for you in his heart and that will never change. Your sister is going to have just as much place as you. I will love you both the same. _Está bem_ ? »

 

« Yes. I love you daddy. »

« Me too baby boy. »

 

Cris hugs the little body to his heart, humming a lullaby he used to sing to calm him as a baby. « Cristiano ? Why are you crying, baby prince ? »

 

« What.. What about papá Ricky ? Will he love me too ? »

 

Cris bit his lips. 

« Of course. »

« Promise ? »

 

« Promise, _meu lindo_. Papá Ricky has a bigger heart than anyone I know. He loves you more and more and more each day. Yeah ? »

 

« Okay, good night daddy. Kiss papá for me. »

 

« I love you champion. »

 

Cris kisses his forehead and closes the door behind him. 

A body slams him against the wall immediately, head digging between his collarbones.

 

Of course he was listening. 

 

« Hey you. »

 

Sniffling.

 

« Oh Ricky, love. »

 

Cristiano holds him tight, his thumb caressing a spot behind his ear. «  _Não chores_. »

 

Ricky lifts his head, tear tracks painting his cheeks. 

 

« Did I fail with Junior ? Don't I show my love enough ? Do you think I'm a bad dad ? »

 

« Shhh calm down first baby. »

 

Cris' thumbs wipe his face dry, placing little kisses over his lids and cheekbones. 

« You're an amazing dad, Ricardo. Cristiano adores you. He's a child. These are normal concerns when faced with a new sibling. »

« I know, I'm being stupid. »

« Don't say that. You're being a father. A very protective and cute papá. »

« Stop mocking me, Cris. »

« I'm not. I love you and I love how you interact with our son. You're perfect. You know I had given up on this. Then you came around and I just get all of what I hoped for and some more. I wanted to be a good father but having you around is a miracle, Ricky. Having you is the best that could have happened to me and Cris. I love you so much. You're so caring and present, always playing with him, helping him with everything. I hope you know you're just as much his father as I am, yeah ? »

 

Ricky's eyes are still wet, sparkling with emotion. 

« I hope you know I love him like my flesh and blood, yeah ? »

 

Cris feels warmth blossoming in his chest.

 

«  _Beija-me »_

Ricky tilts his head back, reaching on his tippy toes and kissing Cristiano deeply. 

The electricity between them is more of a constant current now, keeping them linked like an unknown outsider power. Or insider, something deep in their bones bonding them tight and right.

 

« Come on, my sweet baby man. Let's go watch a movie and kiss some more. »

 

«  _Engraçadinho. »_

 

Cris laughs but embraces Ricky with his arms again, leading him to the cinema room, his chest flushed to Ricky's back. 

They cuddle like that that night, Ricky in need of reassurance, Cris more than willing to give it. 

They do kiss some more, slow and deep, fast and shallow, tongue dancing or resting. It's natural, safe.

 

They say I love you a couple more times, too many perhaps but can anybody blame them when their life, love and family is as secret ?

 

They fall asleep, limbs intertwined later that night and in the early morning, Cristianinho wakes them up jumping between them on the bed.

 

At midday, Cristianinho hugs his daddy and tells him he's happy to have a little sister coming. He says he'll treat her like a princess.

 

In the afternoon, Cristianinho kisses papá's cheek and apologises for doubting he could love both him and his sister. Ricky cries.

 

And in the evening, they cuddle again, the three of them, waiting for a fourth little star to join the family and complete them.

 


End file.
